Instincts
by Kashiira
Summary: *yaoi* Rien ne va plus à la BGU, des complots, et quelques surprises de taille... chap. 3 et 4 uplaodés... Zell a du mal à digérer la nouvelle, Seifer cherche à comprendre et Lag et Kyros s'en mêlent... Lino-chan aussi... et elle gagne son pari... h
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Instincts

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : 

Source : FF8

****

Instincts

****

I

"_J'y crois pas !"_

Zell se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de glapir et de se tourner sur le ventre. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond.

__

"Dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait çà !"

Mais ce dernier resta de marbre.

- Je ne boirai plus jamais, jamais ! brama le blondinet avant de soupirer.

Les autres étaient-ils au courant ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait plus qu'à faire ses bagages et partir loin, très loin. Son souffle se bloqua soudain dans sa gorge.

__

Il avait du s'en vanter au moins à ses deux seuls amis…

__

"'Suis pas dans la m… nuise, quoi !"

Le jeune homme se redressa et entra dans la salle de bain, le jet brûlant de la douche contre sa peau nue lui éclaircit un peu les idées.

- Mince ! Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? "Salut les gars, je suis gay, dans tous les sens du terme, et Seifer m'a prit comme une bête contre le mur du gymnase !" … Oh, misère !

La première partie n'était pas tellement gênante, il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui et du diable si les autres ne s'en doutaient déjà… mais la seconde…

- Oh misère ! gémit-il à nouveau en se cognant répétitivement la tête contre le mur.

Les souvenirs des lèvres du grand blond et de ses mains sur lui revinrent à l'esprit et Zell se sentit rougir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il frissonna quel idiot, il faisait ! il repoussa ses mèches désordonnées, qui sans le gel les maintenant en l'air, étaient retombées dans ses yeux.

Des coups à la porte de sa chambre le tirèrent hors de ses pensées, il jura entre ses dents et coupa le jet d'eau avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de ses hanches.

- Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! cria-t-il comme les coups ne cessaient pas.

- COUCOU ZELL ! ! ! sautilla Selphie en battant des mains. Alors tu es prêt pour l'anniversaire de Squall ?

- Uh ? L'anniversaire de…

- Ben vi et…

Elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant que son ami dégoulinait et son état de… nudité, si on ne comptait pas la serviette qui menaçait de lui tomber sur les chevilles.

- Oh…

Elle rougit.

- Je t'ai sortit de la douche ?

- Hey, Dincht ! T'y étais avec qui ? Seifer ? cria un garçon à l'abri d'un groupe d'étudiants qui regardaient le blondinet d'un air mauvais.

Le sang de ce dernier se glaça dans ses veines, Seifer n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en vanter ! Il fronça les sourcils et allait répondre quand une main le saisit à la gorge et le projeta dans sa chambre. Il atterrit lourdement contre le mur et, sonné, se laissa glisser à terre. Un bruit sourd, précédé d'un grognement irrité, lui apprit que l'on venait de fermer la porte. Il se redressa et regarda Seifer se tourner vers lui, ce dernier s'avança et le redressa sans ménagement.

- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ! hurla-t-il. Il a fallu que tu fasses clapper ta grande langue, hein !

Chaque mot était ponctué d'une secousse qui se terminait par la collision du mur et du plus petit des deux blonds. Une gifle le projeta à terre et il sentit un poids d'appesantir sur lui. Sa serviette avait glissé dès le début et gisait au pied du lit.

- Tu savais qu'ils ne me pardonneraient rien ! Tu le savais pourtant ! continua Seifer hors de lui.

Zell cligna des yeux, trop surpris pour se défendre.

- Seifer ?

Son aîné se calma légèrement et se redressa.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles clamer sur tout les toits que nous avions couché ensemble ?

- Que… Moi ? J'ai… Je… Quoi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Almassy de cligner des yeux devant l'expression ahurie de son cadet. Il s'assit sur les talons, lui rendant sa mobilité.

- C'est ce que je croyais… J'ai eu tort ?

- Mais… mais… ce type disait que… J'ai cru que tu avais…

Le grand blond soupira et réprima un petit rire. Zell avait vraiment l'air adorable quand il tombait des nues… enfin… plus que d'habitude.

__

"Couché, les hormones ! Pas le moment de penser à çà !"

"Beuuuuh !"

- Bon, ce n'est ni toi, ni moi qui avons lâché le morceau… alors qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement son compagnon.

Quelque chose clochait mais, encore un peu choqué, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain, il tilta.

- Seifer ! Ton visage !

En effet, son œil droit était à moitié fermé par un hématome qui s'étendait à sa joue, son nez était gonflé et bleuté et ses lèvres fendues en plusieurs endroits. Il attrapa au vol la main que Zell tendait vers ses meurtrissures et s'émerveilla de sa petitesse et de son apparente fragilité. Pour quelqu'un dont les poings étaient des armes mortelles, ils étaient d'une finesse surprenante, sans leurs gants… comme ce visage sur lequel l'étonnement avait fait place à l'inquiétude.

- Ca va… Un groupe d'étudiants m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'ils n'appréciaient pas outre mesure qu'un traître se promène impunément dans les couloirs de la BGU, ni qu'il touche à l'un des héros des Seeds…

Les sourcils pâles du tatoué se froncèrent et ses yeux bleus lancèrent des éclairs.

- Mais je ne suis pas un héros, ni toi un traître ! Et je fais ce que je veux de mes fesses, ils n'ont rien à dire ! Et tu as parfaitement le droit d'être à la BGU ! Et…

Un peu embarrassé par son éclat, Zell s'interrompit et s'aperçut que son ami n'avait pas lâché sa main qu'il contemplait pensivement.

- Seifer ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, acier contre azur.

- Que… Que… penses-tu de… de nous… dans… le gymnase… Je veux dire…

Seifer Monsieur-Grande-Gueule Almassy à court de mots ? Le petit blond aurait pu trouver la situation amusante si son aîné n'avait pas eu une expression aussi perdue sur ses traits harmonieux barrés de cette fameuse cicatrice.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement. J'ai été pris par surprise… Je…

Il respira à fond, c'était le moment de vérité.

- Tu passes ton temps à me ridiculiser et moi à te rendre la pareille… mais… Je crois que… je… ne te hais pas… Et… et toi ? ajouta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il carra ses épaules dans l'attente des moqueries qui ne tarderaient pas. Comme rien ne venait, il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux.

- Moi non plus, finit-il par dire.

- Uh, fit très intelligemment le blondinet.

Seifer sourit, vraiment adorable…

__

"… Couché, j'ai dit !"

"Mais où tu veux, quand tu veux, comme tu veux, mon grand !"

- Moi non plus je ne te déteste pas… Ca me rappelle quelque chose, cette phrase…

- Le Cid.

- Uh ?

Ce fut au tour de Zell de sourire doucement.

- Je ne te hais point, c'est ce que Chimène dit à Rodrigue dans le Cid de Corneille…

- Comment sais-tu çà ?

Le sourire de son cadet se fit mélancolique.

- Je ne suis pas un idiot sans culture comme tout le monde semble le croire, tu sais ?

- Oups, touché !

- Pas grave !

Il se redressa entraînant son aîné avec lui avant de le pousser vers le lit.

- Installe-toi !

Il passa dans la salle de bain et le grand blond l'entendit farfouiller avant de le voir revenir avec un sachet rempli de glaçon qu'il lui tendit.

- Merci… Jolie vue…

Zell se rendant compte qu'il était toujours nu, rougit et passa rapidement des sous-vêtements et un bermuda baggy après lui avoir lancer un regard torve. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que l'on frappait depuis un moment sans interruption à la porte de la chambre.

- Oui ! Oui ! Pas la peine de démolir le mobilier ! râla-t-il en ouvrant à une Selphie presque en larmes.

- Ca va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

L'adolescent cligna des yeux.

- Qui ?

- Ben Seifer ! J'ai cru qu'il voulait te tuer !

- Hein ? … Oh ! çà ! ce n'est rien ! Juste un malentendu !

- J'y crois pas, cracha une voix derrière eux.

Le blondinet reconnut l'étudiant qui lui avait balancé une vanne plus tôt, il haussa un pâle sourcil.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire çà avec… ce… ce traître !

- Faire quoi ? demanda naïvement Selphie. Avec Seifer ? Ben, c'est pas trop tôt !

Elle tilta soudain et freina des quatre fers.

- Hey ! Qui est-ce que tu traites de traître, toi ? Seifer n'en est pas un ! Il était possédé par Ultimécia, je le sais, j'y étais. Et ce que font Zell et Seifer ne regarde qu'eux ! Qu'ils soient heureux est tout ce qui importe !

- Heu… Selphie ? Caaaaalme ! sourit Zell soulagé.

Il espérait que Squall et les autres réagissent comme Selphie.

- Tu me dégoûtes Dincht ! cracha le jeune homme sans prêter attention à la brunette fulminante.

BAM

Le blondinet cligna des yeux et jeta un regard soupçonneux à ses poings, il avait envisagé frapper l'imbécile mais ne se rappelait pas avoir eu le temps de l'encastrer dans le mur.

- Tu devrais revoir tes bonnes manières, Fench, fit Seifer derrière son ami avec mépris. Ou laver tes oreilles avec le reste de ton corps… Quand une demoiselle te parle, on l'écoute… Ah, ajouta-t-il, insulte encore Zell et tes admirateurs auront besoin d'une paille pour te ramasser… Capice ?

- Euh… vous savez que je peux me défendre tout seul ? bouda Zell.

- Oooooh ! Pleure pas bébé ! rirent en cœur ses deux amis.

Vexée, la boule d'énergie battit en retraite dans sa chambre où il termina de s'habiller. Le grand blond s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et croisa le regard curieux de Selphie.

- J'ai l'impression que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, ton nez a l'air cassé, finit-elle par dire.

- Non, ça va je…

- Elle a raison, fit Zell en le poussant dans le couloir pour fermer la porte derrière eux. Direction l'infirmerie, mon vieux !

- Chiche ?

Deux sourires jumeaux et malicieux naquirent sur les lèvres de ses cadets.

- Chiche !

- Groumph !

- Reste tranquille, Seifer. J'ai presque fini, l'admonesta la petite doctoresse. Comment t'es-tu mis dans cet état ?

L'intéressé grogna et haussa les épaules avant de planter son regard dans celui de Zell.

- J'ai trébuché dans les escaliers…

Le petit blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais devant le regard soudain dur de son ami la referma et se contenta de prendre un air buté.

Almassy soupira, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

- Au fait, demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce que Selphie te voulait ?

Son cadet battit des paupières en se rappelant que la brunette était venue le chercher pour… pour quoi encore, au fait ?

- Euuuh…

- Me dis pas que tu as oublié, le taquina Seifer en se relevant.

- Non ! … Ah ! C'est l'anniversaire de Squall !

- Ah ?

- Et tu es invité, aussi, sautilla Selphie qui était entrée à son tour dans l'infirmerie.

- Moi, Mais…

- Non, le pape ! Tu es le meilleur ami de Squall et il est temps d'arrêter de vous faire la tête tout les deux.

Zell sourit, la jeune fille avait raison. Depuis son retour, l'ancien chevalier et le brun ne s'étaient pas adressés trois mots.

- Je ne lui fais pas la tête, bougonna Seifer.

- Ben tu fais bien semblant alors, Almassouille !

- Tu m'as appelé comment là, crête de poulet ?

- Crête de… ? ? ?

Un cri frisant les ultrasons interrompit la dispute naissante.

- SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUH ?

- LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? répondit cette dernière avec autant d'enthousiasme la brunette.

Une bombe vêtue de bleue et aux longs cheveux atterrit dans ses bras.

- Seifers'estfaitaggresséqu'estcequis'estpasséc'estgravedislepauvre ? ? ?

Le plus petit des deux blonds cligna des yeux.

- Heu… Tu nous la refais vitesse 45 tours ?

L'adolescente s'aperçut de leur présence et rougit en descendant de son amie.

- Oh, Seifer ! Ton visage ! Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'ils ont dit ? Tu t'es fait agressé ? Qui était-ce ? Je vais te me les transformer en crapauds, moi !

Kadowesky haussa un sourcil à l'intention du garçon qui, manifestement, pratiquait l'ouie sélective car il se dirigea sans répondre vers la sortie. Selphie s'interposa, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je verrai.

- Diiiiiiiis ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Hn.

- Aaaaaaaaaaalleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

Les deux filles s'y étaient mises la bouche en cœur et lui faisaient le coup dit des "nyeuxpleinsd'étoilesàlaBambi". Soupirant, il se tourna vers Zell en espérant son soutien mais le blondinet regardait par terre, son éternelle expression de bonne humeur disparue. Se sentant observé, il releva la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

__

"Nous portons tous des masques"

"Hein ?"

"Squall se cache derrière son indifférence, toi derrière ton insolence et Zell…"

"Qui êtes-vous ? Qui me parle ?"

"… Tu ne le sais pas ?"

"Répondez !"

"…"

- Seifer ?

L'ancien chevalier cligna des yeux devant un Zell qui l'air inquiet agitait la main devant ses yeux.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Tu ne répondais pas et regardais bêtement dans le vide, l'informa Linoa. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui… Je réfléchissais…

Il attendit une vanne qui ne vint pas.

- Je viendrai, fit-il finalement aux brunettes provoquant des bonds de cabris.

- Ah non ! s'écria Kadowesky, allez faire vos pitreries hors de mon infirmeries !

Elle chassa les jeunes gens hilares et rentra en secouant la tête avec indulgence.

- On vous attend à 18 heure dans la cafétaria ! cria Selphie avant de se faire entraîner par une Linoa surexcitée.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Zell. Tu as un cadeau ?

- A vrai dire… J'avais oublié que c'était son anniversaire…

Le blondinet sweatdroppa avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois embarrassé !

- Oh, ça va hein !

- Arf ! Bon, on a toute l'après-midi devant nous pour trouver quelque chose…

- Tu n'as pas de cadeau, non plus ? fit Seifer d'un ton froid.

- Si…

Le sourire éclatant se crispa.

- Oh, c'est rien ! Laisse tomber ! A ce soir…

Seifer le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Après la réaction des étudiants à son égard, il valait mieux de…

__

"Imbécile !"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as très bien compris !"

"Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?"

"Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?"

"…"

"Imbécile !"

L'adolescent ignora les regards noirs et les murmures des étudiants et des autres seeds qui croisaient son chemin.

- C'est déjà pénible que le traître se promène impunément dans les couloirs de la BGU, lâcha à voix haute une femme aux cheveux courts grisonnant, mais si en plus il abuse de nos jeunes éléments !

Zell serra les poings mais ne répondit pas, à la place, il sortit et se dirigea vers le Garden. Quelques bestioles en tous genres et un T-rex plus tard, il était assis sur un rocher, le regard perdu dans le vague.

__

"Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? … A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce que j'attendais… Il avait l'air…"

- Pffft ! Je n'arrive même pas à savoir ce que je pense !

- Oh ? Ca t'arrive parfois ?

Le jeune homme se retourna.

- Seifer ?

- Non le pape !

Il ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que Squall aimerait… Est-ce que tu… veux bien venir chercher avec moi… s'il te plaît ?

Embarrassé, l'ancien chevalier avait détourné les yeux mais il ne put cacher la rougeur qui s'étendait sur ses joues.

__

"Kawai ! … Uh ? Mais à quoi je pense moi ? … Kawai quand même ! C'est la première fois que je le vois demander quelque chose en y mettant les formes ! … ^^ C'est aussi la première fois que je le vois rougir… Kaawaaaaaaiiiiii ! ! !"

- Pourquoi pas ? Je… n'avais rien à faire de toute façon…

- … Merci…

Surpris, le blondinet le fixa un long moment avant de sourire.

- Oh, c'est naturel, hein ! Allez ! On y va !

Attrapant son ami par le bras, Zell l'entraîna à sa suite. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines de Seifer, il avait fait le bon choix…

***

__

- Alors ?

- Les opérations avancent comme convenu, monsieur, mais…

- Mais ?

- Ses compagnons, ceux qui l'ont combattu, refusent de se monter contre lui… L'un d'eux en particulier…

- Débarrassez-vous en et rapportez-moi les réactions que cela aura provoqué.

- Bien, monsieur.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre :Instincts

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Sérieux, angst, shonen ai/yaoi

Source : FF8

****

Instincts

****

II

- Monsieur Loire ?

- …

- Monsieur Loire ?

*soupir*

- Hum… Monsieur Loire ? Le décret sur l'hygiène de la ville…

- Hmmhmm ?

- Vous pourriez me le signer, siouplaît ?

- …

La jeune femme soupira et compta jusqu'à dix, histoire de se calmer.

- Monsieur Loire ? Vous comptez soupirer toute la journée, les yeux dans le vide ?

- … Hmmmhmmm…

- … J'abandonne !

- …

La rouquine récupéra quelques feuille dérangées par un courant d'air avant de les réarranger devant le président et de sortir le dos raide de frustration. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, elle explosa.

- J'EN AI MARREUH ! ! ! UNE PLACE DE REVE QU'ILS DISAIENT ! ! ! … Tiens, bonjour monsieur Ward.

Le muet volontaire lui sourit gentiment avant de hausser un sourcil en direction du bureau.

- Vous pouvez y aller mais il n'est pas… très bavard, aujourd'hui.

- … ?

- Nan, nan, il a déjà dépassé la lune ! Là, il doit être en orbite autour de Pluton !

- …

- Non, je ne suis pas mauvaise langue ! Mais ça fait trois heures et demi, montre en main, que j'essaie de lui faire signer son foutu décret et qu'il me répond par des soupirs et des hmmhmms !

- …

- Justement ! C'est là le problème ! Je n'ai pas de patience ! C'est l'âge ou il a toujours été comme çà ?

- …

- Moi ? Mauvaise langue ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire çà ?

Ward rit silencieusement avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau et d'y jeter un œil, il la referma, une expression de résignation fataliste sur ses traits carrés.

- …

- Merci mais j'avais déjà remarqué qu'on n'en tirerait rien aujourd'hui !

- … ?

- Volontiers ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'arrêter aujourd'hui et je meurs de faim !

- … ?

- J'adore ce restaurant !

Elle se rendit d'une démarche sautillante auprès du président d'Eschtar.

- Monsieur Loire ? Je prends ma pause de midi, d'accord ?

- …

- … Je vous ferai monter à manger, ça ira ?

- Hmmhmmm…

Elle ressortit, les yeux levés au ciel, et avisa un un Ward sérieux comme un pape lui tenant la porte.

- …

Elle se composa une expression solennelle et s'avança à petits pas comptés avant de s'arrêter devant son chevalier servant improvisé.

- Merci, Gentleman ! Ma limousine nous attend !

Un sourire ironique chatouilla les lèvres du muet.

- …

- Comment çà, un tacot ? Ma voiture n'est pas un… Réflexion faite si… Mais quand même ! bouda-t-elle.

***

__

- Alors ?

- Notre sorcier le maintient en transe, monsieur.

- Bien… Et nos autres opérations ?

- Elles avancent, monsieur, mais…

- Oui ?

- L'hybride nous a échappé, monsieur.

- A-t-il des doutes ?

- Non, nous pensons qu'il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire, monsieur.

- Bien… autre chose ?

- Et bien…

- Je vous écoute.

- Notre sorcier a senti des perturbations dans le mana…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Un autre sorcier ?

- C'est possible, monsieur.

- Où ?

- A la BGU, monsieur.

- Ce doit être l'une des sorcières, Edéa ou… comment s'appelle-t-elle encore… Linoa.

- Impossible, monsieur. Notre sorcier est formel, la source est masculine.

- Repérez-la.

- Nous essayons, monsieur.

***

__

Course.

Long corps sombre se fondant dans les ombres.

Les humains lourdement armés passèrent à côté de lui, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

La panthère, en lui, lui criait de partir, de rejoindre l'épaisse forêt, la jungle à laquelle il appartenait mais l'homme lui soufflait de ne pas laisser d'ennemis derrière lui.

Le fauve se laissa fléchir…

Après tout, voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait plus chassé…

La manière de son alter ego le rebutait, pourtant, il devait admettre que ses griffes et ses crocs ne feraient que peu de dommage contre des armures.

***

- 'Tain ! J'y crois pas qu'on chasse un putain de loup garou…

- C'est pas un loup, du con, c'est un gros chat !

- Ouais, s'il te coince, tu pourras toujours l'amadouer avec des minou, minou !

- La ferme ! S'il nous a entendus, on est mal !

- …

__

**

Sourire.

Un gros chat ?

Ces deux pattes-là n'avaient pas l'air bien malin…

Tant pis pour eux…

Cela dit, leur chef avait raison, ils étaient mal… très mal.

Une langue rose passa sur des lèvres charnues dévoilant des crocs blancs et acérés.

Que la chasse commence.

***

- Selphie ! Je n'ai plus six ans ! protesta Squall.

- Mais, enfin, c'est ton anniversaire ! Presque tout le monde est là !

- Mais…

- tu as toujours été trop sérieux, Léonhart, lâcha une voix grave derrière eux.

- Seifer ! s'étrangla le jeune homme.

- Nan, le pape !

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Seifer Almassy a fait une blague ! brailla leur amie.

Sautillant comme un cabri, elle rejoignit Linoa et entraîna cette dernière dans une gigue aussi enthousiaste qu'improvisée pour la plus grande joie des invités présents. Les deux garçons restèrent debout côte à côte en silence un long moment. Finalement, le grand blond prit quelque chose dans sa poche et tendit un petit paquet à son compagnon sans le regarder.

- Bon… anniversaire, fit-il doucement en scannant la salle.

- M… Merci, murmura Squall plus touché qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il déchira le papier emballage et haussa un sourcil devant les deux CD de son chanteur favori.

- Heu… Merci… mais… heuuu… je n'ai pas de lecteur-CD…

- Je sais… çà, c'est le cadeau de Zell…

- Ah…

Un silence confortable retomba entre les deux garçons dont la posture s'était considérablement détendue.

- En parlant du loup… Où est Zell ? finit par demander Seifer.

- … Je ne sais pas… Il devrait être arrivé…

- Je ne le vois pas…

- … Moi non plus…

Le blond hésita avant de s'ébranler vers la sortie.

- Je vais le chercher.

Squall haussa de nouveau un sourcil, ces deux là n'avait jamais pu s'entendre et, à présent… Almassy semblait inquiet de ne pas le voir ?

- Attend ! je t'accompagne…

Un regard, un hochement de tête, c'était suffisant pour se comprendre.

L'humain ne devait jamais comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il était le dernier de la file son arme bien calée contre sa hanche, il scannait les ombres les entourant. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, elles le mettaient mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression que les monstres grouillant de son enfance s'y tapissaient, attendant le moindre faux pas qui leur permettrait de l'attirer vers une mort atroce. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était stupide, ils n'existaient pas, celui qu'ils chassaient était bien réel lui… et bien plus mortel… Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être observé de l'envahir. Il sentit un léger courant d'air derrière lui et un craquement étouffé lui appris que sa nuque avait été brisée. Il sentit le goût du sang contre son palais et pensa qu'il devrait peut-être prévenir ses coéquipiers mais quelque chose comprimait sa trachée et il se sentait tellement fatigué.

Il renonça.

Comme tout autour de lui s'enfonçait dans un néant brumeux, il se prit à penser que peut-être les monstres qui se tapissaient sous son lit, enfant, existaient peut-être finalement.

***

__

- Monsieur ?

- Des nouvelles ?

- Nous n'avons plus de contact avec l'équipe chargée de l'hybride, monsieur.

- …

- Devons-nous en envoyer une autre, monsieur ?

- Pas de suite… Contentez-vous de le surveiller de loin et de me prévenir de ses faits et gestes.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Et nos autres opérations ?

- Elles avancent comme convenu, monsieur.

- Prévenez-moi s'il y a du changement.

- Bien, monsieur.

***

Zell ouvrit à moitié un œil et le fixa sur le petit réveil.

17h55…

17h55 ? ? ?

Il se redressa, soudain bien réveillé.

- 'VAIS ÊTRE EN RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD ! brailla-t-il.

Nu, il jaillit de son lit dans lequel il s'était assoupi après s'être séché et se passa la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Frictionnant vigoureusement ses cheveux rebelles, il s'habilla en un temps record, balança son essuie dans un coin de la chambre et attrapa au vol le cadeau de Squall avant de se précipiter dehors.

Il était déjà en retard de dix minutes, Selphie allait lui arracher la tête !

Galopant dans les couloirs, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'enduire ses mèches de gel.

__

"Tant pis ! Ils en feront des cauchemars ! Yarf, yarf, yarf !"

Il descendait précipitamment une volée de marche lorsque quelque chose se tendit devant sa jambe, déchirant la chair nue de son tibia. Le jeune homme réussit pourtant à garder l'équilibre et se retourna quelques marches plus bas. Un fil de nylon visible uniquement au sang qui le recouvrait était tendu en travers de la cage d'escalier. Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter.

- Fench ! cracha-t-il. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue, là ? J'aurai pu me tuer là !

L'étudiant se contenta de sourire et de lever un révolver vers le blondinet.

- Mais c'est le but du jeu, Dincht.

__

"C'est un malaaaaaaaaadeuuuuuh" brama mentalement ce dernier en roulant dans les escaliers au moment où l'autre tirait. Il se redressa et évalua rapidement la situation. Il n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre son assaillant avant que celui-ci ne lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux. Bref, il était mal, autant l'attirer sur un terrain neutre. Il se plia en deux et prit la fuite. Une balle pénétrant son épaule lui arracha un cri de douleur.

***

__

"Fuis ! Dépêche-toi ! Il sera trop tard sinon."

"Mais si je fuis, je ne le reverrai plus !"

"Quelle importance ? Qu'est-il pour toi à part un deux pattes ?"

"Il… C'est… mon ami"

"Ton compagnon ?"

"J'aimerais…"

"Alors tu lui dois fidélité !"

"Je sais."

"Mais nous sommes surveillés…"

"Plus pour longtemps…"

***

__

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Nous avons perdu trace de l'hybride, monsieur.

- Retrouvez-le !

- … Nous essayons, monsieur…

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Notre sorcier perd pied devant sa puissance, monsieur. Il ne pourra pas le maintenir longtemps en transe…

- …

- Quels sont les ordres, monsieur ?

- Prévenez les hommes de se tenir prêts et dès qu'il aura repris le contrôle évacuez-les… Mais laissez en quelques-uns uns en position stratégique.

- Bien, monsieur.

***

Zell cracha du sang et se remit en garde, dos au mur. Il n'avait pas ses gants avec lui et les autres étaient armés, eux ! Au moins, Fench ne pourrait pas lui tirer dessus à moins de vouloir prendre le risque de blesser ses alliés. Le jeune homme descendait lentement les escaliers, certain que ses compagnons retiendraient sa proie pour lui.

- Tout les traîtres doivent mourir, Dincht, fit-il calmement. En te compromettant avec l'un d'eux, tu en deviens un !

Il leva posément le bras et braqua son revolver en direction de la tempe de l'adolescent.

__

"Il est complètement fou !"

- On s'occupera d'Almassy après…

__

"Je ne veux pas mourir !"

Le garçon sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et sa vision se brouiller pour se concentrer uniquement sur la gueule béante du canon, sa tête pulsait au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière et un étrange fourmillement naquit dans sa poitrine. Fench jura soudain et lâcha son arme, la peau de sa paume et de ses doigts brûlée à vif. Une ombre atterrit derrière lui et le précipita au bas des marches, inerte. Aussitôt, les autres étudiants se redressèrent d'un air perdu et jetèrent des regards désemparés au blondinet qui les ignora et essuya le sang qui coulait le long de ses lèvres tuméfiées. Il voyait à nouveau normalement et cette étrange sensation avait disparu. Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers son sauveur.

- Kyros ?

Le mince guerrier lui sourit avant de se pencher sur Fench et de froncer les sourcils.

- …

- Il est mort ?

- … Je le crains.

- …Oh.

Seagill jeta un regard acéré au jeune homme et se promit d'avoir au plus une conversation très sérieuse avec lui mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire.

- Où est Laguna ?

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

__

Titre : Instincts

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre :

Source : FF8

****

Instincts

****

III

- Où est Laguna ?

Dérouté, l'adolescent cligna des yeux.

- A Eschtar, non ?

- Non, j'en viens…

Le blondinet secoua la tête, désemparé.

- Kyros, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ? ajouta-t-il en désignant les étudiants toujours désorientés.

- … Je t'expliquerai plus tard… En attendant, viens avec moi.

***

- Que s'est-il passé, ici ? demanda Seifer à une jeune fille à la peau matte pendant que Squall s'approchait du corps.

- Je… je ne sais pas… J'ai du m'assoupir dans ma chambre et je me suis retrouvée ici… et Zell et Fench… Puis cet homme…

- Un homme ? Décris-le !

- Il était grand et très mince, la peau et les cheveux très sombres et il était coiffé avec des nattes… Il est parti avec Dincht…

- Il est mort, fit calmement Squall en s'approchant. alors ?

- Kyros est ici et Zell est avec lui…

- Kyros ?

- Par où sont-ils partis ? demanda Seifer à l'étudiante.

- Par là, je crois…

- Considérez-vous comme consignés dans vos quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre, déclara froidement le brun aux jeunes gens qui baissèrent piteusement la tête.

***

La porte de bureau s'ouvrit brusquement et Cid releva la tête de sa paperasse d'un air outragé.

- QUE SIGNIF… Kyros ? Zell ? Mais que t'est-il arrivé mon garçon ?

- Où est Laguna, directeur ? intervint le mince guerrier sans laisser à l'adolescent le temps de répondre.

- Laguna ? Il n'est pas à Eschtar ?

- J'en viens…

- Que… Comment ?

Le mari d'Edéa composa rapidement un numéro sur un vidéophonne, une rouquine aux yeux bleus rougis apparut sur l'écran.

- Cabinet présidentiel, bonjour… Oh ! Directeur ?

- Bonjour Fiona. Où est Loire ?

- … Je ne sais pas, monsieur… Il… il a disparu pendant ma pause de midi… Monsieur Seagill m'a dit de n'en parler à personne de la ville… Il est avec vous ? Il a des nouvelles ? Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux ! Si je peux faire quelque chose…

Kyros se pencha afin d'être visible de la jeune femme.

- Oui je suis là. Ne vous en faites pas, Fiona, ce n'était pas de votre faute… Mais si vous tenez à vous rendre utile, secondez Ward et tenez cette affaire secrète, c'est compris ?

- Vi, monsieur Seagill…

- Brave petite.

***

- Monsieur ?

- Des nouvelles ?

- … Oui… _Il_ a disparu, monsieur.

- Quoi ?

- Et l'opération à la BGU a échoué…

- … Et ?

- Notre mage a identifié le responsable des perturbations dans le mana, monsieur.

- … C'est toujours mieux que rien… Continuez comme prévu.

- Bien, monsieur.

***

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit une deuxième fois sur un Seifer et un Squall essoufflés qui firent irruption dans la pièce.

- Cid ! Est-ce que… Ah… lança le brun.

- Ils sont là, fit plus posément son compagnon.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent en avisant le visage tuméfié du petit blond. Kyros, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène sourit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le jeune chef des seeds.

- Fench contrôlait des étudiants, il s'en est servi pour essayer d'assassiner Zell… mais c'est ce dernier qui l'a emporté.

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- C'est pourtant toi qui l'a tué…

- Je ne l'ai pas touché !

- … par magie…

Un silence s'appesantit soudain dans la petite pièce, l'adolescent s'était figé et le fixait trop surpris pour parler, comme les autres. Voyant qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux, il secoua la tête.

- Impossible ! Je ne suis pas un sorcier !

__

'Je ne suis pas comme Adel !'

Il criait presque, sa voix rendue plus aiguë par la panique. Seifer le regardait, choqué Zell, un sorcier ?

- Qu'as-tu pensé quand Fench à braqué un revolver sur ta tête ?

- … Que je ne voulait pas mourir, murmura le blondinet d'un ton défait.

Kyros hocha de la tête, le garçon devait être conscient depuis un moment que quelque chose n'était pas normal en lui. Mais se rendre compte que ce n'était pas simplement son imagination trop fertile de cette manière devait être éprouvant…

- C'est ta volonté de vivre qui a débloqué tes pouvoirs…

- … Débloqués ? intervint Squall. Vous voulez dire…

- Qu'il a toujours eu ces pouvoirs en lui, oui… L'arme de Fench était chauffée à blanc… comme lui, c'est çà qui l'a tué.

- Vous… vous êtes un sorcier aussi ? demanda Zell d'une toute petite voix.

Le mince guerrier éclata d'un rire sec.

- Moi ? Non, je n'en suis pas un.

Reprenant son sérieux, il se tourna vers le directeur qui était resté bouche bée.

- Cid ? Tout ceci est confidentiel, rien ne doit sortir d'ici, compris ?

Comme le quinquagénaire hochait la tête, trop choqué pour dire autre chose, Kyros s'approcha du bureau et se tourna vers les deux blonds. Seifer s'était inconsciemment rapproché de son ami et se tenait entre lui et les autres occupants de la pièce.

- Cid ? encore une chose… Zell aura besoin d'une protection rapprochée permanente, il va sans doute être la cible… d'attentats…

- Il leva la main pour empêcher toute intervention intempestive.

- Je ne peux en dire plus… Mais je crois que nous avons ici le candidat idéal pour encadrer Zell.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Seifer qui se raidit.

- Mais je ne suis pas un sorcier, marmonna encore son petit compagnon avant que la perte de sang, la douleur et le choc n'aient raison de lui et qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Le grand blond le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le souleva comme on porte un enfant avant de regarder avec horreur son trench-coat s'imbiber de sang au contact du T-shirt noir.

- Il a du recevoir une balle avant que je n'arrive, fit Kyros en fronçant les sourcils. Squall, accompagne-les à l'infirmerie et explique que Seifer doit rester avec Zell… affecte-leur aussi une garde… Prends des Seeds que tu connais bien et en qui tu as confiance ! Seifer ? Tu ne le quittes pas d'une semelle, compris ?

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et partirent au pas de course sans discuter. Resté seul avec Cid, Kyros d'assit sur un coin du bureau et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- C'est bon Laguna, fit-il calmement, tu peux te montrer maintenant…

Le directeur le fixa comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Tu as toujours su me repérer où que je sois, Kyros, lança joyeusement une voix familière.

Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche sans émettre un seul son.

- Qu… 

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le président d'Eshtar, les jambes croisées et les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux, apparaître devant lui, assis sur une chaise, avec un sourire goguenard.

- Bonjour Cid !

***

- Encore toi, Seifer ? s'exclama Kadoweski surprise de le voir débouler une nouvelle fois dans l'infirmerie.

Son regard se braqua sur le visage crayeux de Zell et sur le sang qui s'étendait sur le tissu du trench-coat et elle redevint immédiatement professionnelle.

- Pose-le sur la table d'examen, mon garçon.

Elle se désinfecta rapidement les mains avant de découper le T-shirt souillé et de découvrir la blessure.

- Hmm… La balle s'est contentée de traverser l'épaule et de ressortir, marmonna-t-elle machinalement. Voyons si elle n'a pas provoqué d'autre dégâts…

Elle releva les yeux sur les deux garçons qui avaient virés au vert.

- Quoi ? Encore, là ? Allez, dehors ! Laissez-moi travailler !

- Heu… Docteur, Seifer doit rester auprès de Zell, c'est impératif ! … Et c'est un ordre, ajouta-t-il devant les sourcils froncés du médecin.

- … Bien, monsieur, soupira-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Merci docteur, lança Squall en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- SQUALL ! Où étais-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? lâcha d'un bloc Irvine qui arrivait en courant.

- Zell est blessé et Seifer est resté avec lui… Tu peux surveiller l'infirmerie ? Ne laisse entrer personne à part Kadoweski, Cid, mon père, Kyros et moi-même, compris ? Méfie-toi de tout le monde, quelqu'un cherche à le tuer !

- Qui ? Que… Quoi ?

Le tireur d'élite marqua un temps d'arrêt mais devant la mine inquiète de son ami, il acquiesça.

- D'accord, mais tu me feras explication de texte plus tard, hein ?

Le brun se fendit d'un mince sourire avant de s'éloigner dans les couloirs.

***

- C'est étrange, fit Laguna en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Kyros pencha la tête sur le côté, ses tresses cascadant sur son épaule.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je connais Zell depuis un petit temps déjà et je n'ai jamais soupçonné qu'il possédait le don…

- Peut-être est-ce parce que ses pouvoirs ne se sont débloqués que maintenant…

- …

- Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne dépend pas du même élément que toi…

- C'est possible… De toute façon, ce garçon n'a rien à voir avec l'ombre… Mais même… J'aurai du sentir quelque chose !

- Laaaaaa… Laaaaa… Tu… tu… tu… tu…

- Oui, Cid ?

- T… T… Tu es un s… sorcier ?

Un petit sourire ironique étira les lèvres du brun.

- Oui Cid, j'en suis un.

Devant le geste de recul du directeur de la BGU, Loire reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je dépend d'un élément relativement stable. Contrairement à Adel, je ne suis pas prêt de devenir fou !

- Et… et Zell ?

- Il faut attendre de voir quel est son élément… Il est jeune et impulsif mais il est loin d'être stupide… je dirai qu'il est sans doute l'un des garçons les plus intelligents qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontré… Le seul problème est qu'il dissimule… Il se cache sous le masque du 'foufou' de service…

Cid s'ébroua.

- Cà, je le savais déjà ! Mais… un sorcier ? Co… comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

Kyros soupira et croisa les bras devant lui.

- Quand Fench a tenté de le tuer… C'est à ce moment-là que Zell s'est révélé… En apparence si on regarde le corps, il a la paume et les doigts de la main gauche brûlé… Mais le médecin légiste pourra constater que ses organes vitaux sont… carbonisés.

- Impossible… éructa Cid. Et puis, comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Le guerrier à la peau noire ne répondit pas, ce fut Laguna qui le fit à sa place.

- Disons que Kyros à ses propres dons… S'il vous le dit, c'est qu'il a raison…

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre.

- Passons… Mais de toute façon, c'est quand même impossible, les sorciers débutants ne sont pas capable de réussir des sorts mortels ! Je le sais, ma femme est une sorcière !

- … Sauf s'ils ont la puissance nécessaire, dit pensivement le président d'Eshtar. Et Zell est puissant… très puissant…

***

- Mmmm…

- Zell ?

L'adolescent secoua sa tête douloureuse et ouvrit ses yeux, son regard azur rencontrant celui acier de Seifer.

- Seif ?

L'ancien chevalier se redressa sur sa chaise, laissant à son ami un peu de champ.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

__

"C'est ce qu'on appelle généralement une question stupide !"

"Encore vous ?"

"Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer…"

"Pas question ! Allez faire votre cirque ailleurs !"

"Je crains bien que tu n'aies pas voix au chapitre !"

"Vous… vous…"

"Mais oui, on lui dira ! Occupe-toi plutôt de ton ami !"

- J'ai la bouche pâteuse, mal à l'épaule… et une migraine pas croyable… mais à part çà, tout va bien…

Son compagnon l'aida à s'asseoir et lui tendit un gobelet qu'il but avec reconnaissance, il le posa maladroitement de sa main gauche, son bras droit étant immobilisé. Kadoweski s'approcha et l'examina rapidement avant de lui sourire.

- Tout va bien ! Ménage ton épaule quelques semaine et il n'y paraîtra plus rien. En attendant, repose-toi.

- Vi, m'dame.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Mais cette nuit, tu dors ici, je préfère te tenir à l'œil au cas où. Seifer ? Le fauteuil est un lit pliant, je te le laisse. Je vais chercher du café, soyez sage tout les deux !

- Vi m'dame !

- Braves petits !

Elle sortit.

- …

- Sei… Seifer ?

Le grand blond qui essayait d'installer le lit pliant se retourna, la note de panique dans la voix de son compagnon ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Dis… Dis-moi que je… je… ne suis pas… un s… sorcier ! Dis-moi que c'était un délire dû… à ma blessure ? Hein Seifer ? C'était çà, hein ? C'est juste mon imagination !

Les deux pôles azur le suppliaient de leur donner raison.

- Je… je… suis désolé, Zell… Kyros n'est pas homme à plaisanter sur un sujet pareil…

__

"Mouais… Simpliste, cette explication, gamin !"

"Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !"

"Quand tu admettras ce que tu es !"

"…"

"Avoue-le, tu le sais instinctivement."

"…"

"Je commence à croire que tu es une cause perdue !"

- Mais… c'est… c'est pas possible ! Je veux dire, je le saurais, non ? Si j'en étais un, je le saurais !

- Zell…

- Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs !

- Zell.

L'ancien chevalier s'était rapproché du petit blond paniqué qui se balançait d'avant en arrière et écoutait avec inquiétude sa respiration précipitée.

__

"Fais quelque chose, triple buse ! Il va se rendre malade !"

"Mais quoi ?"

"Ah couché, hein ! Pas le moment de paniquer ! Laisse tes instincts agir, ils savent quoi faire mieux que toi !"

"Hein ?"

"Agis, Imbécile !"

- Je ne veux pas, répéta Zell d'une voix brisée, les yeux dans le vague. Les sorciers deviennent tous fous ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme Adel ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

Seifer se pencha soudain et le serra contre lui, l'empêchant de se balancer, il se débattit faiblement mais l'ancien chevalier se contenta de raffermir légèrement son étreinte.

- Seif ? Je… J'ai peur…

- Sshh, Zell, tout va bien ! Tu ne deviendras pas fou, je ne le permettrai pas ! Je te le promet ! … Je te protégerai !

Le blondinet finit par se calmer et s'endormit, la tête au creux du cou de son ami qui continua à le bercer, en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

__

Titre : Instincts

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : LIME

Source : ff8

****

Instincts

****

IV

__

- Des nouvelles ?

- Non monsieur, l'opération est au point mort depuis la mort de Fench.

- Bien… Que les hommes n'attirent pas l'attention sur eux, qu'ils gardent profil bas. Des ordres les avertiront de la suite. Pour l'instant, le plus important est la discrétion.

- Bien monsieur.

***

Zell frissonna et remua légèrement, il se sentait malade, son épaule le faisait souffrir et sa tête l'élançait cruellement. Que… Il retint un gémissement comme les évènements de la veille lui revenaient. Alors, il était un sorcier… Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose, peut-être était-ce à cause de çà que les armes automatiques et les instruments électroniques se déglinguaient dès qu'il avait de malheur d'y toucher.

__

Flash Back

- Hey !

Edea passa la tête par la porte étonnée de voir un blondinet sucer son doigt devant la radio, de grosses larmes dans ses grands yeux bleus.

- Zell ?

- Gou-ouvernante ?

Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de l'appareil et l'enfant fondit en larmes.

- J'aiiiihaiiiihaiiii Juhuhuhste vouhoulu changer de pohohohohoste, c'est pas de mahahaha fauhaute si je l'aihaihaihai cahassée, sanglota-t-il, et pihihihis je me suihis fait mahahahahal au doihoihoigt ! ! !

La jeune femme soupira, encore une radio à remplacer. Elle s'agenouilla et serra le petit garçon contre elle.

-Ce n'est rien, je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle fit un câlin magique au doigt meurtri et emmena son protégé hors de la pièce.

Fin du flash back.

A l'orphelinat, puis dans sa famille d'adoption, jusqu'à la BGU, les appareils qu'il avait le malheur de toucher à main nue tombaient invariablement en panne. C'était pour cela, qu'il avait commencé à porter des gants, jusqu'à en faire son arme de prédilection malgré les douleurs retirées par ses poignets, trop fragiles.

Près de lui, quelqu'un remua et lui toucha la hanche avec douceur.

- Zell ?

Seifer. Il était resté avec lui dans l'infirmerie… Un peu embarrassé, le blondinet se retourna précautionneusement pour croiser le regard acier de l'ancien chevalier.

- Salut Seifer, sourit-il.

Ce dernier parut soulagé avant de se pencher en avant et de l'embrasser délicatement, son cadet fondit dans le baiser et entrouvrit la bouche, laissant son ami mêler leurs deux langues en une tendre bataille. Le plus grand des deux blonds souleva son compagnon, le déposant sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui. Zell posa sa tête sur son épaule et resta ainsi quelques instants avant de relever les yeux vers son aîné.

- Est-ce que je vais devenir fou ? demanda-t-il doucement, l'hystérie de la veille remplacée par une angoisse vibrante.

- Je ne pense pas, mon garçon, fit une voix derrière eux. Tout dépendra de ton élément mais même s'il est instable… tu as ton chevalier à tes côtés pour te soutenir… C'est ce dont avait manqué Adel, il n'avait personne à qui se raccrocher…

- Laguna ? s'étrangla Seifer.

- Vi ?

- Maismaismais… La porte ?

Celle-ci était toujours fermée et les adolescents ne l'avaient pas entendue s'ouvrir, le président d'Eschtar sourit.

- Quoi la porte ? Pourquoi déranger ce pauvre Irvine qui s'efforce de ne pas s'endormir en montant la garde ? Un des avantages à être sorcier…

- Et…

Zell hésita.

- Et quel est mon élément ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

- Tu acceptes vite…

Le benjamin des trois hommes haussa son épaule valide d'un air vaguement embarrassé.

- Je… suppose que je l'ai toujours su… En tout cas, ça expliquerait pas mal de choses…

Laguna darda sur lui un regard acéré, notant avec amusement que Seifer avait resserré sa prise protectrice. Le blondinet baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute et commença à parler lentement. Pour illustrer ses propos, il retira un gant et toucha une petite radio qui diffusait doucement une musique de fond apaisante, les fréquences se succédèrent à une vitesse effrayante avant qu'une fumée noire n'en sorte.

- Paix à son âme, fit le sorcier brun sans sourciller.

***

Kyros s'assit sur son lit et s'étira, derrière lui, le matelas s'enfonça sous un poids supplémentaire et deux mains entreprirent de masser ses épaules, dénouant ses muscles raidis.

- Alors ? fit-il sans broncher.

Le massage s'interrompit et une petite tape atterrit sur l'arrière de sa tête.

- Tu es crispant ! annonça Laguna. Pas moyen de te surprendre.

- Je sais… Zell ?

- Il prend la nouvelle mieux que je ne le prévoyais mais il est quand même secoué.

- On le serait à moins.

Le sorcier acquiesça.

- Seifer a repris sa place de chevalier.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver… Et puis, Zell aura impérativement besoin de lui…

- Tu as réussi à déterminer son élément ?

- … Oui…

- …

- …

- Et Seifer ? Il réalise ce qu'il est ?

- Non pas vraiment… Il a le temps.

Laguna jeta un regard excédé à son ami.

- Tu ne demandes pas de quel élément est Dincht ?

- Tu me le dirais ?

- Non, pas encore…

- Alors, tu le feras lorsque tu en seras sûr.

- Pff. Tu es pénible.

- Je sais.

Un silence confortable tomba entre eux, le brun se laissant tomber à la renverse sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

- C'est amusant. Tu n'as pas pris une seule ride, tu as l'air toujours aussi jeune qu'il y a vingt-cinq ans…

Kyros sourit.

- Toi non plus, mais c'est normal pour un sorcier.

- Tu regrettes ?

- … Non…

Laguna se redressa soudain et prit le délicat menton de son ami entre ses doigts.

- Vingt-cinq ans que nous nous connaissons et je ne t'ai toujours rien dit.

Le mince guerrier à la peau sombre lui rendit son regard, une émotion indéchiffrable dansant dans ses yeux noirs pailletés d'or.

- Et qu'as tu à me dire, Laguna Loire ? demanda-t-il.

Perdant de son assurance, son compagnon se mit à bafouiller lamentablement avant de lever les bras au ciel avec frustration et de le renverser sur le lit en un long et langoureux baiser.

***

Linoa plaça sa chaise en équilibre instable et s'amusa à se balancer ainsi quelques minutes sous le regard amusé d'Edéa.

- Et bien, fit cette dernière au bout d'un moment, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Si !

La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds.

- Zell s'est révélé hier soir.

La femme s'immobilisa et se tourna vers sa cadette.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine, je l'ai clairement senti… Un type a essayé de le tuer et il l'a tout simplement grillé sur place… Laguna et Kyros sont déjà à la BGU, ajouta-t-elle.

L'aînée des deux sorcières se détendit.

- Tant mieux, ils sauront mieux que moi gérer ce problème…

La brunette fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai déjà entendu Zell être traité de catastrophe ambulante mais jamais de "problème" !

- C'est une façon de parler… Je ne peux pas me rendre en personne à la BGU, ça risquerait d'attirer leur attention…

- L'attention de qui ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre…

Elle s'installa derrière son bureau et écrivit rapidement une lettre qu'elle remit à la jeune fille.

- Porte çà à Laguna, tu veux bien ?

- Pas de problèmes ! C'est parti !

Edea cligna les yeux devant la place vide où sa protégée s'était tenue quelques instant plus tôt et secoua la tête amusée.

Cette fille était du vif-argent !

***

Laguna caressa l'épaule nue de son amant et sourit en le voyant se pelotonner contre lui dans son sommeil.

- Kaaawaaiii ! fit une petite voix près du lit.

- Li… Linoa ?

La jeune fille sourit, amusée de le voir rougir comme un collégien.

- Edea a un message pour vous, fit-elle en tendant la lettre.

Kyros s'était réveillé et redressé sur un coude, Liona lui fit un petit signe avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le président d'Eshtar.

- Si vous voulez lui répondre, adressez-vous à moi. Je suis toujours fourrée chez elle de toute façon, ça attirera moins l'attention !

Elle se pencha soudain en avant pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

- A ton avis ? répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle éclata de rire avant de se précipiter dans le couloir d'où ils l'entendirent appeler sa complice de toujours.

- SEEEEEEEEEEEELPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ? J'AI GAGNE LE PAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! !

- Un pari ? répéta Kyros.

Il se tourna vers son ami qui souriait comme un matou qui vient de gober le canari de la grand-mère.

- Que voulait-elle savoir ? demanda-t-il soudain soupçonneux.

Le sourire s'élargit en tranche de courge.

- Lequel d'entre nous était seme…

- Laaaaag…

- Quoi ? Ca ne s'est pas passé comme çà, peut-être ?

Le mince guerrier secoua la tête.

- Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre !

- Héhé !

Une main courut tout à coup le long de son échine jusqu'à une fesse derme qu'elle saisit et pétrit.

- Tu n'as pas apprécié ?

Une bouche prit possession de la sienne, une langue effleurant ses lèvres, les ouvrant et explorant son palais avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou jusqu'à un premier mamelon qu'elle suçota.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Kyros…

Des dents blanches mordillèrent le petit bourgeon de chair, provoquant un gémissement de son propriétaire.

- Lag…

Le brun passa au second qu'il rongea avec application, ses mains se promenant librement sur le ventre sombre et dur. Il léchouilla encore les mamelons durcis et rougis avant de descendre se perdre dans la petite cavité au dessus de ses hanches. Kyros frissonna sous l'avalanche de sensations que son amant provoquait en lui et passa la main dans les cheveux bruns. Laguna releva la tête et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche en rampant sur lui.

Il passa une main pâle contre la joue de son ami et s'émerveilla de la finesse de ses traits, les yeux embrumés par le désir et les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, il était tout simplement magnifique.

- Oh ! Kyros, je t'aime ! souffla-t-il soudain.

Son compagnon lui sourit gentiment.

- Moi aussi…

Laguna tendit le bras et ramena une tresse entre eux, il la huma en fermant les yeux.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu les cheveux libres, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Son ami se tortilla sous lui et sans mot dire entreprit de défaire les nattes omniprésentes de sa coiffure. Le sorcier libéra les mèches noires et passa la main au travers, les peignant avec ses doigt et s'en recouvrant de leur masse soyeuse.

- Merci, fit-il simplement.

Il se pencha et captura la bouche de son compagnon de la sienne, ses mains descendirent le long de son échine pour capturer ses fesses…

***

Derrière leur porte, Selphie fit la grimace !

- Pff ! J'aurais juré que Kyros était plus entreprenant…

A côté d'elle, Linoa pouffa.

- Ne juge pas les hommes sur leur actes habituels ! Ils sont souvent différents dans l'intimité…

- Oh ! Ecoutez notre parangon d'expérience !

- N'empêche que j'ai gagné notre pari !

- Gnagnagna !

***

- Lag ?

- Mm ?

- Pour Zell…

- Laisse-lui le temps… Pour l'instant, il doit se découvrir lui-même… Et puis, il a Seifer…

- Oui… C'est vrai…

Laguna se redressa et embrassa tendrement son amant à moitié endormi.

- Nous verrons demain… Dors, mon amour.

A suivre…


End file.
